Merry Christmas, Station 4!
by HeroesLover77
Summary: George Crabtree loves Christmas, and is enthusiastic when he's put in charge of a charity project that will boost public relations for Station 4. The Inspector, on the other hand, is taking a more Scrooge-like approach to the holiday, and George makes it a secret project to bring him some holiday spirit. George focussed, with some Higgins, but everyone makes an appearance!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, don't kill me for starting a Christmas story in November :P. I probably won't get it finished until after the holidays! I own nothing, and profit from none of this. it's purely for entertainment purposes!

* * *

Chapter One -

George Crabtree held his collar closed to keep out the wind as he peered into the storefront windows. It was barely December, yet the shopkeepers were already decorating for Christmas.

George didn't mind, though. He loved Christmas! It was his absolute favourite time of year. The music, the lights, the snow. It was all so magical, and so remniscent of his childhood christmases, where his aunts would spoil him with sweets and toys.

He arrived at station house 4 full of holiday spirit, but it was dashed fairly quickly.

"Crabtree, get in here!" the Inspector hollared.

"Shut that bloody door!" he ordered when Crabtree entered his office. The constable was quick to obey.

"Good morning, sir," George said somewhat uncertainly.

"Good? What's good about it!?" Brackenreid demanded. He blew his nose loudly into a hankercheif. It was evident that their fearless leader was suffering from a fairly nasty cold.

"Uh, nothing?" Crabtree replied lamely.

"Right you are, Crabtree. Nothing. There is nothing good about this entire season, if you ask me!"

"Don't you like christmas, Inspector? It's such a wonderful time of year!" George began, unable to keep his enthusiasm for the holiday suppressed.

"What's so wonderful about it!? It's freezing out, I'm sick, the wife is spending all our money on silly toys for the kids and throwing holiday parties for her friends! And then, last night, part of my roof caves in under the snow! And now this," he gestured to a letter on his desk.

"What is it?" Crabtree asked.

"It's a letter from the chief inspector. In an effort to promote good public relations this Christmas season, he wants the Station Houses to participate in some sort of charity work. We've been assigned the orphanage on 3rd street."

"That sounds wonderful sir! What a great opportunity for the boys to give back to the community!"

"I thought you might say that," the inspector grumbled, "which is why I'm putting YOU in charge of the project. I have far too much on my plate right now to be worried about this."

"Me? But sir, I don't know what-"

"Just make it happen Crabtree. Tell everyone to bring in a dollar or so, and just drop it off sometime before Christmas. That's all there is to it. Dismissed!"

He turned to leave, but the Inspector stopped him.

"Oh one more thing. Station house 3 is assigned to the orphanage on the otherside of town. I don't want to hear that the boys from number 3 are more generous than ours are. Keep tabs on that, make sure WE end up looking better. Get going."

Crabtree left the Inspector's office with somewhat mixed emotions about his assignment. Sure, bringing in a dollar each to donate would be a great contribution to the orphanage, but it seemed very impersonal to George. Not to mention, he may have a tough time getting money out of the lads at this time of year, even for a good cause.

He would have to think of something else.

* * *

"George?"

Crabtree snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the Detective.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. What was that?"

"I said that our John Doe's death turned out to be due to hypothermia after all. Nothing for us to investigate."

"That's good news, sir. Murder is an awful business, but especially around Christmas time."

"Indeed," Murdoch said with a nod. "Is everything alright? You seem distracted."

"Oh, yes, sir. Everything is fine. It's just this assignment the inspector has given me. He suggested that I collect money, but that seems too...I don't know. Impersonal?"

"I think you may be right. The greatest gift you can give orphaned children would be your time, and your friendship. They have no family, and that must be particularly difficult around this time of year."

"Exactly. I'm also a bit worried about Station House 3. They have a similar assignment, and the Inspector wants to ensure we 'beat them' in terms of our generosity."

"Nice to see that the Inspector is embracing the Christmas spirit," Murdoch said sarcastically, "It's not about competition, George. Do your best, and your best will be appreciated by the Children at the orphanage. Gauranteed."

"Yes sir," George said.

* * *

"I've got it, Henry!"

Henry looked up, startled by his partner's sudden outburst. George was smiling at him from across their desks, where they sat working on paper work.

"Got what?"

"We'll collect toys, and deliver them ourselves! Perhaps we can even convince someone to dress up as Santa Claus!"

"George, most of us are barely making ends meet during the Christmas season. I don't know how much cooperation you'll get telling the lads they have to give up some of their paycheques for toys."

"Well, those who can't pay can make the toys themselves. Or get them from children who have outgrown them."

"George, I know nothing about making toys, and I can say pretty confidently that most of the lads here don't either."

"Well, we can learn! It's a lot cheaper than buying premade toys, and it is so much more personal!"

"I guess it's better than giving up some of our pay cheque. I'm hard pressed for cash as it is." Higgins said with a shrug.

"That's the spirit Henry! Sort of..."

So at the end of their shift that day, George made an announcement to all of the constables about the plan.

"Within the next couple of weeks, everyone needs to buy or make one toy for a boy, and one toy for a girl. Then, on Christmas eve, we'll go and deliver the gifts to the children ourselves!"

There was a bit of grumbling in the ranks, about inability to pay for or make a gift, so George decided to use a different approach.

"Listen everyone. Station House 3 is going to be competing with us, in a different orphanage. We CAN'T let them appear more generous than us! This is Station 3 we're talking about! What if the newspapers got involved? We'd be ruined!"

This certainly had the rousing effect that George had been hoping for. Stations 3 and 4 had always had a competetive relationship, and this was no different. The constables were now much more enthusiastic.

"That's right. This christmas, all of Toronto will know that Station House 4 is the most giving and generous station house in the city!"

There was a general cheer amongst the men. Detective Murdoch, who was watching the spectacle from his doorway, shook his head with a smile.

"I'll be checking in next week, to see how things are progressing," George told the crowd, as they dispersed back to their desks. Murdoch walked over to him.

"Well, constable. I see you decided to go the competetive route after all."

George gave him a shy sort of grin.

"Well, sir. They're a competetive lot. I had to get them interested in one way or another."

"Well done, George. I hope everything works out!" Murdoch said.

George hoped so too.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here's chapter two. Can't believe how great this season is so far! :D

* * *

Chapter 2 -

"Well? What do you think?"

"What is it supposed to be?" Henry asked, taking a bite of a gingerbread cookie. He had agreed to come by George's house after work, to see what George had been working on for the toy drive.

"What do you mean 'What's it supposed to be'? Isn't it obvious?" George asked defensively. When Henry didn't respond, he added "It's a rocking horse."

"It is?"

"Don't be ridiculous. What does it look like?"

"It looks like a few pieces of wood nailed together, with some yarn on top."

Henry walked over to George's creation, and gave it gentle push. It fell over with a loud thud.

"What good is a rocking horse that doesn't rock, George?" Henry asked.

"Well, it isn't finished yet!" George said defensively, kneeling next to his rocking horse and putting it upright. "At least I'm working on something. Have you even started anything yet?"

"Not exatly..."

"Henry! I told you about this days ago!"

"I have plenty of time," Henry said, his mouth full of gingerbread. "These biscuits are really good, George. Did you make them?"

"Lord, no. My Aunt Lily sent them. You're welcome to take that batch home with you. My aunties always send me tins upon tins of biscuits at Christmas time. Far too much for one man to eat."

"Thanks!" Henry said, taking the tin of cookies and putting it in his bag. "It'll be dark soon, I'd better head home."

"Right. But do get started on your toys soon! The inspector will likely be checking in any day now, and I need to have something to show him!"

"Sure thing, Crabtree. See you tomorrow," Higgins said, walking down the porch steps and taking up his bike.

When he had ridden away, George looked back at his rocking horse and sighed. He gave it a light push, and, again, it fell flat on it's side. It would definitely require a bit of work!

* * *

"Jackson, how about you? Have you a toy or two for the orphanage yet?"

Crabtree was going around the next day with a clip board, making a note of everyone who had or hadn't found or made something to donate. So far, the list didn't look overly promising.

"Uh, well, not exactly, Crabtree," Jackson said. "I've been busy."

"That's what everyone has been saying! I'm busy too, and I found time to build a...semi-functional... rocking horse!"

"Semi-functional is generous," Henry said with a smirk. George gave him a dirty look.

"It's a work in progress," Crabtree explained. Jackson nodded, understandingly.

"This is not good," George said, reviewing his list. A couple of the men who were older and had grown children, had used toys which they would be bringing. A couple more said they had started making something, but most of the officers hadn't started, or even thought about it.

"Well how much had Station 3 raised?" Higgins asked.

"It's not about that!" George replied. Then he paused. "I bet they've raised more than we have. I wonder how much more..."

"Well, you don't have to wonder for long. Look," Henry said, pointing to the door. Two of Station house 3's officer, Leeson and Byers, had just walked in.

"I bet they're here to spy on our fundraising efforts!" George said. They decided to go over and question the two men.

"What are you two doing here?" George asked as they approached them.

"Well, good morning to you too, Crabapple," Leeson sneered.

"It's Crabtree," George corrected with a scowl.

"Yeah. Whatever. Look, we just thought we'd come by and...wish you luck with your fundraising."

"Well, isn't that nice of you," Henry said, crossing his arms.

"We're just nice people," Leeson replied, feigning sincerity. "How is that coming, by the way? Station 3 is well on it's way to raising $200 for our orphanage."

"No doubt by way of intimidation, and accepting bribes!" Higgins replied.

"How dare you accuse officers of the law of such things!" Byers snapped, taking a menacing step forward.

"Easy, boys," Crabtree said. "Save it for drunks on your beat. As a matter of fact, Leeson, we're doing something a bit different. We're going to bring the kids toys, and spend some quality time with them."

"Toys are expensive. They paying you more here at Station 4?" Byers asked, suspiciously. He looked ready to fight if that had been the case.

"No. As a matter of fact, the majority of us are making the toys ourselves."

"And before you say anything, George here has already built an entire rocking horse!" Henry interjected, "And it's very...life like." George looked at Henry and gave him an appreciative smile.

"Is that so? How sweet," Leeson said with a smirk. "Well, best of luck, lads. We'll see who can impress the Chief Constable more. Station house 3, and our generous financial gift, or Station house 4, and their merry band of toy makers."

With that, the two constables left.

"It isn't about impressing the Chief Constable. It's about bringing some joy to the poor kids at the orphanage. That Leeson sure is twisted," George muttered as he and Henry walked back to their desks.

"Don't worry, Crabtree. I'll help you get the boys motivated. We'll blow Station house 3 out of the water," Henry promised.

Just then, the inspector stormed out of his office.

"Higgins! Get your hands out of your pockets! Jackson, why is that phone ringing!? Answer it! Crabtree!"

George flinched at the sound of his name being called.

"Sir?"

"How's this stupid charity assignment coming along? I had a call from the Chief inspector just now, and he wants an update." He coughed violently, a sign that his cold wasn't improving.

"Uh, well..." Crabtree glanced down at the clipboard he still held in his hands. "It's coming along sir. We've decided to do a toy drive, and we are going to bring the toys over ourselves, in order to spend some time with the-"

"Fine, that's fine. I'm leaving this up to you, now don't muck it up!"

When he had gone back into his office, Henry said, "At least he didn't ask about Station 3."

"I'm a dead man," George said.

* * *

"Sir?" Detective Murdoch poked his head through the doorway cautiously. He'd just witnessed the Inspector stepping out to yell at some of the constables. He didn't really want to disturb his boss in one of his moods.

"What is it?" Brackenreid asked impatiently.

"Well, sir, I was just in to see Dr. Ogden, and I told her about your cold. She gave me some of this for you to try," He held out a glass bottle of liquid. The Inspector grabbed it and took a swig.

"Cor! That tastes vile!" He said, nearly choking on the stuff.

"It's supposed to help. I trust Dr. Ogden would only give you the best. May I ask you a question, sir?"

Brackenreid just grumbled in response, but Murdoch took a seat anyways.

"It seems that you are not a fan of the Christmas season. May I ask why?"

"I already explained this to Crabtree. It's busy, expensive, cold, and stressful. Not to mention I always seem to get sick. And on top of that, my roof, which I was supposed to fix last spring, has decided to cave in areas! The whole season is a bloody irritant, and I wish it would just end already."

"Sir, there's also a lot of joy to be found at this time of year. Perhaps you would like to join us at the orphanage, for the toy drive? It might instill some holiday spirit in you."

"I doubt it. I have far too much to do, anyways. Crabtree is incharge of that. I want you to oversee it, though, and make sure he doesn't make a mess of it!"

"Oh, Constable Crabtree is doing a wonderful job, and I have full confidence in him."

"Still." The Inspector said.

"Well, sir, I hope you feel better soon. And do try and embrace the spirit of the holiday. It sets a good example for the constables. Not to mention your children," Murdoch said, standing up to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Brackenreid said dismisively. Then he thought for a moment, that maybe the Detective's advice was good. But then, a painful coughing fit put him back into the same Bah Humbug mood he was in before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

There was about a week left before Chirstmas, and even the constabulary seemed festive, with wreaths in the windos and ribbons hanging on the walls. There was even a nativity set up in the foyer.

"I've honestly no idea what to get my mother for christmas. I mean, she always claims to like what I get her, but...do you have any suggestions, George?"

"Well, having as many aunties as I did growing up, I managed to garner some knowledge on the subject of gift-giving to women. What does your mother like?"

"I don't know. Cooking and cleaning?"

"Come now, Henry! I doubt your mother actually enjoys those household chores. She must have other interests."

"Well I've never really noticed...oh! She enjoys going to the theatre!"

"That's it. I bet you there is nothing she'd love more than spending an evening out at the theatre with her son. You should take her. I will mean more than trinkets."

"Good idea, George," Henry said.

"I do get one out now and then," George said somewhat indignantly.

"I know you do," Henry said. George peered at his friend, looking for any signs of insincerity, but there wasn't any.

"Thank you."

Just then, Doctor Ogden walked over to the constables' desks.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," she said.

Both of the young men straightened in their chairs at the arrival of the lovely doctor.

"Hello Dr. Ogden. I'm afraid the Detective has stepped out for a minute, but when he gets back, I would be happy to-" George began.

"Actually I'm here to see you. I wanted to give you this," she held out a beautiful porcelin doll.

"Just what George always wanted!" Jackson joked from the next desk over. The surrounding constables shared a laugh, as Crabtree glared embaressedly.

"It's for your toy drive, of course," the Doctor continued, in the constable's defence. "Detective Murdoch told me what you were doing, and I wanted to help! It used to be mine, and I figured donating it would be better than having it sit in storage at my parents' place."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Doctor. It will make some little girl very happy this christmas," George said.

"The Detective also tells me that you're endeavouring to make a rocking horse!"

"Endeavouring being the key word there, I'd say!" Henry interjected with a smirk. George scowled at him.

"And you, Constable Higgins? What have you made for the drive?" Doctor Ogden asked, once again coming to Crabtree's rescue.

"Uh, well..." Higgins blushed slightly when the beautiful doctor turned her attention towards him. "I haven't...exactly...started."

"Henry!" George rebuked, "There's only a week until Christmas!"

"8 days, technically."

"Well, a week until Christmas eve, which is when we're bringing the toys over to the orphanage! Even Jackson and the others say they have something ready."

"I'm sorry, George. I promise I'll be ready by then!"

"See that you are, Henry. Or else the Inspector will have my neck!"

A moment later, the Inspector made a loud enterance.

"Who put up these decorations!? Did I give permission for these decorations to be put up?!" He tore a red ribbon off a pillar and, crumpling it up, threw it to the ground.

"Oh boy," George whispered, as the Inspector caught his eye and stormed over.

"Crabtree! What are you staring at!?"

"Nothing, sir!" George assured his boss hurriedly.

"What's that?" Brackenreid asked, pointing at the doll.

"It's my donation, Inspector. To the toy drive." Julia interupted. It was only at this point that the Inspector appeared to realise that she was standing there at all.

"This bloody toy drive," the Inspector muttered. "I -" He began coughing wildly. Julia frowned.

"Still feeling unwell, Inspector?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine," He mumbled, too proud to say otherwise.

"It could be an infection, or-"

"I'm fine, it really isnt that bad," he cut her off. He had a headache, and didn't feel like standing around chatting for much longer. "I cannot wait for this bloody holiday to be over."

He turned back to Crabtree.

"The charity thing is under control?"

"Yes sir."

"I hear Station house 3 has raised an impressive amount. Will we measure up come Christmas?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Because if the Chief Constable is unhappy, I'm unhappy. And if I'm unhappy, I can promise that you will find yourself unhappy as well."

George gulped.

When the Inspector left, Henry and George looked at one another.

"I'll get started on the toy tonight. I swear," Henry told his friend. George nodded.

"I wonder why Inspector Brackenreid feels so negatively about this time of year!" Julia commented in puzzlement as she watched him leave.

George explained the reasons he had been given a few weeks earlier.

"Well. It sounds like someone needs to help him understand what Christmas is all about," she observed. " That being said, I wouldn't be happy either if I had wind and snow coming into my house through holes in the roof."

George snapped his fingers.

"I've got an idea!" He said. "Constable Reagan used to be in roofing, so he would know what to do. Perhaps a few of us could surprise the Inspector by fixing his roof for him when he isn't home!"

"I don't think the Inspector likes surprises," Henry said.

"Nonsense! I think that's a wonderful idea, George!" Julia said with a smile.

George grinned. He knew that he was excellent at spreading holiday cheer, and it seemed evident that the Inspector could use a good dose of it!

The only problem was that now, he had two missions. Collect and distribute the toys for the orphanage, AND bring christmas spirit back into the Inspector's life!

It was now December 21st, and George was watching the Inspector's office door, waiting for the moment when Brackenreid would see fit to use the washroom, or do some rounds. When the surly Inspector finally did step out for a moment, George ran into the room, dropped one of the tins of cookies his aunt had sent him on the Inspector's desk, and ran out.

Over the past few days, he had left a candy cane, an orange, and some roasted chestnuts on the Inspector's desk, none of which he had heard complaints about. He loved the feeling of giving gifts secretly, like santa claus, and thought that, perhaps next year, it would be fun to encourage the entire station house to act as "secret santas" for one another.

People had also begun to bring in toys for the drive, which were being stored in Detective Murdoch's office (which the Detective himself suggested). George had set up a station at a desk outside of Murdoch's office, where he was recording who brought what.

"Here you go, George. I finally finished last night," Constable Reagan said, handing his colleague a wooden box.

"This is beautiful! I can't believe you made this!" George said. It was a checkers game, but it looked like something you would purchase in a store.

"I'm used to working with my hands," Reagan said with a shrug.

"Speaking of which, have you considered my suggestion? About the inspector's roof?"

"Yes. And I think it's a good idea, but I'd need to check out the damage before hand myself, before I'd know what I'd need in order to repair it."

"That's not a problem. Henry and I have done stakeouts before. This will be no different."

Upon overhearing, Henry groaned loudly from the next desk.

"You want to spy on the Inspector?" Reagan confirmed, keeping his voice low. Brackenreid had since returned to his office, but Reagan didn't want to take any chances.

"It's not really spying! We'll just go to his house without his permission, gather what information we need, and leave without him seeing us!"

"That is pretty much the EXACT DEFINITION of spying!" Henry said in exasperation.

"Well, in that case, we're spying on his house, not him. It's different."

"I guess if he doesn't catch us..." Reagan said.

"He won't. Henry and I have done this plenty of times. Not to the Inspector of course, but to criminals."

"Well then, it seems fairly harmless to me." Reagan said.

"Perfect. Henry, are you in?" George asked. Henry sighed.

"I supposed I'd better come along and make sure you two don't do anything stupid," he sighed.

"That's the spirit!" George grinned, punching his friend playfully on the shoulder, and earning himself a dirty look.

"Then it's settled. Tonight, we stake out the Inspector's house!"

"Sssh!" Higgins and Reagan urged.

Henry put his face in his hands. It was going to be an interesting night.

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to update, the holidays are just a crazy time of year! Hope everyone had a great Christmas or whichever holiday you celebrate!


End file.
